Dear God
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Miley leaves for a Hannah tour, leaving someone really important to her behind. Songfic onshot! LILEY!
1. Dear God

**Hey everyone! It's like 3 a.m. and I just finished writing this oneshot. Insperation hit me dead on for this and I wouldn't go to bed until I finished it lol. This is a songfic. The song is called "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do. It's amazing. One of my favorite songs ever :) Hope you enjoy!**

-Dear God-

(Miley's POV-)

Pathetic. Lonely. These along with many other things cross my mind as I stare at the reflection of myself. I am dressed as Hannah tonight. I'm on a four month long tour. One month come and gone already; pretty much. I was excited about this before for a while, but… but then something happened that made me not want to go. At least, not without her…

"Hannah?" My Dad knocks on the door.

"Come in…" I sigh.

He opens the door and shuts it right after. I never look away from the mirror. "Show time, darlin'," he says cautiously.

"Okay…" I stare at myself a little longer before getting up. "How can I put on a good show when I feel like crap, Dad?"

"Because you know in your heart that you can do this," he sadly smiles. Then he places his hands on my shoulder, leading me out into the hallway towards the stage. My mind wonders back to the day before I left for the tour…

-----

_Lilly watches sadly as I finish packing up my things. "I really don't want you to go…" she sniffles._

_"I know…" After setting down a suitcase, I take a seat next to her on my bed. "It's too bad your parents won't let you come with. What am I going to do without my Lola around?"_

_"I could hide in one of the big suitcases…"_

_"Lilly," I reply seriously. "Your Mom would freak."_

_"Four months, Miley! I can't go that long without seeing you! I just can't!" Tears fill her eyes as she looks down; away from my gaze._

_"They'll fly by. I'll be back before you know it." My hand reaches forward to lift Lilly's chin so I can gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm going to miss you like crazy though…" That time, I didn't even bother to hide the fact that I was on the verge of tears._

_After letting out a shaky breath, Lilly leans in to wrap her arms around me in a hug. My heart breaks as she sobs into my shoulder. That was the final straw for me as my own tears flow freely. I never wanted to let her go._

_"M-Miley…" she croaks out. "I… I have to tell you something…"_

_We pull back to look at each other. Lilly's eyes are red and puffy from crying. "Wh-What is it?" I ask while wiping away my own tears._

_"It's really important, and… I'm not sure how you're going to take it…" She looks at me with a worried expression etched out across her face._

_"You can tell me anything, you know that…"_

-----

Suddenly, my thoughts are snapped back into reality as I hear my alter-ego's name announced to the audience; loud cheers forming in the stadium. Show time…

Surprisingly, I did fairly well at performing considering the state of mind I was in. It was getting close to the end of the show which meant I'd be singing a brand new song I had been writing this past month. Being away from Lilly this long really inspired me to write this for her. "Thank you, Kansas City! I hope ya'll had a great time tonight." Cheers erupted, causing me to smile. "I have one more song to sing tonight. It's brand new, never played live, and I want your opinion on it. Could ya'll do that for me?" More cheers. I love my fans. They keep me going at times like this. The band sets up and I signal for them to start. Lilly being here would make this perfect, but then again, I wouldn't be singing this song.

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
And where I'd love to be, oh yeah**_

_**Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no  
Once again**_

My mind wonders to how much I miss Lilly. Can you really blame me? It takes everything I have to not fall apart right here in front of my audience.

_**There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**_

-----

_"Miley… I…" Lilly takes my hands slowly; thinking over her words carefully. I could tell. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but something's always gotten in the way."_

_"You can tell me now." My hopes are high at this point. Heart pounding madly with anticipation._

_She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. "Before you go on this tour, I want you to know how much you mean to me, Miles. I'm… I'm in love with you…"_

-----

Against my will, tears start cascading down my face. Everything I had ever hoped for was spoken that night, and then I had to leave. We didn't even get a chance to actually start dating. Nothing.

_**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again**_

**_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade..._**

-----

_"You… You love me?" I ask in complete shock._

_"Y-Yea… I do…" She looks down, tears falling from her eyes onto her faded jeans._

_Thoughts were swimming in my mind but I did the first thing I could actually think of doing. I kiss her. I kiss her with everything I have. Our tears mix together while pulling each other close, deepening the kiss. "I love you too…" I mumble out before continuing to kiss her. We pull apart after air became highly needed. After a moment of silence, I decide to speak again. I had to know. "…How come you never told me before?" Hurt was evident in my voice._

_"I-I was scared…" Lilly then buries her face into the crook of my neck. My heart is shattering as realization hits me. I'm leaving. For four months. We can't date yet._

_Wrapping my arms around her tightly, I lean my head against hers. "I don't want to go… I want to be here with you. All I've wanted was for you to feel the same way." Even though my throat hurts, I continue talking. "I need you… It's too late to cancel the tour though…"_

_"Miley…" Lilly cries, not saying anything else._

_I know canceling the tour would be selfish, but I feel that leaving Lilly would be selfish as well. I have to do the tour. Lilly will be here when I come back…_

-----

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find**_

**_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again…_**

Loud cheers echo throughout the large stadium when the song comes to an end. Without looking in a mirror, I can already tell that my makeup is smudged and I probably look horrible. "Thank you…" I speak softly into the microphone. Turning around, and making my way backstage, I finally allow myself to completely fall apart.

Strong arms wrap themselves around my shaking body and guide me straight to my dressing room. Dad knows that I can't deal with fans yet. Hearing the door click shut is when I know we made it to the room. "Shh… It's okay, bud. That song was great darlin'. Lilly would have loved it…"

"Wh-Why did she h-have to tell me r-right before th-the tour…" My voice is sad, angry, confused… everything.

"I know you're hurtin' now bud, but you have something amazing to look forward to when we get home. Plus you call her pretty much every night; you know she still feels the same way. Lilly won't change her mind just because you're working."

I pull back, nodding in agreement, not bothering to wipe my eyes. "I know… Do y-you really think she'd l-like the song?"

"Yes, I certainly do." He leans down to kiss the top of my head. "Take your time gettin' yourself together, okay? I'll stall people."

"Thanks Daddy…" Somehow, I manage to smile.

"Anytime." With that, he leaves the room. I lock the door behind him and plop down face first onto the couch. A sudden beep comes from my purse. Knowing it was my cell, I eagerly reach in to grab it. I flip it open to see I got a text from Lilly. _'I love you, Miley. I can't wait until you come home and I can hold you in my arms and kiss you again. I'm counting down the days. Miss you! Love, Lilly.' _

Tears slowly trickle down from my eyes again as I send a quick reply to her, telling Lilly how much I love and miss her, and about the song I wrote for her. Once it sends, I pull myself together by fixing up my makeup. Fans would be disappointed if I met them looking like this. With one last look in the mirror, I sadly smile to myself. "Only three more months…" Then, I got up, left the dressing room, and went to my meet and greet. I had to be strong not only for myself, but for my fans too. But most importantly, I had to be strong for Lilly.

**I know this was a little sad. Or bittersweet as I'd like to describe it. But, there will be an alternate ending to this :) Well, depending on the reviews I get. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get the alternate ending up soon. Reviews would be great :)**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Hello again! Here is the alternate ending to my oneshot. The original beginning is my favorite of course, but I thought I'd add in a happier ending. Sorry it took a while to post. My cousin had her baby on Saturday, so I was busy all weekend. Then I had a birthday party for a friend yesterday and spent the night there, and now I have time to post this right before I leave to the cities for my favorite car show. I'm excited :) Anyways, hope you enjoy!!**

-Dear God-  
Alternate Ending

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find**_

**_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again…_**

Loud cheers echo throughout the large stadium when the song comes to an end. Without looking in a mirror, I can already tell that my makeup is smudged and I probably look horrible. "Thank you…" I speak softly into the microphone. Turning around, and making my way backstage, I finally allow myself to completely fall apart.

Strong arms wrap themselves around my shaking body and guide me straight to my dressing room. Dad knows that I can't deal with fans yet. Hearing the door click shut is when I know we made it to the room. "Shh… It's okay, bud. That song was great darlin'. Lilly would have loved it…"

"Wh-Why did she h-have to tell me r-right before th-the tour…" My voice is sad, angry, confused… everything.

"I know you're hurtin' now bud, but you have something amazing to look forward to when we get home. Plus you call her pretty much every night; you know she still feels the same way. Lilly won't change her mind just because you're working."

A knock on the door disrupts us and I pull back to sit on the couch while my Dad answers it. "I know you're right, Dad… Do y-you really think she's l-like the song?"

There was a small moment of silence before he replies. "Maybe you should ask her yourself, bud…"

All I can do is close my eyes; I have no answer to this. Lilly's not here…

"…I absolutely loved it, Miles…"

That voice. My head shoots up and I quickly turn to see if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. "Oh my gosh…" My voice is quiet when I come to see my heart's desire standing right at the doorway. Tears trickle down Lilly's smiling face. I couldn't believe she was actually here. "L-Lilly…?"

Dad signals that he'll take care of things for a bit while Lilly and I do some…catching up.

"Miley…" she starts. "That song… it was so beautiful…" Her smile and cheerful voice makes all my sorrow disappear in an instant.

As quickly as I can, I get up from the couch to embrace her in a much needed hug. Lilly wraps her arms around me and I never, ever, ever want to let her go. "I-I missed you so m-much…" I tell her softly through tears.

"I missed y-you too…" she replies; voice trembling. We both pull back, not letting each other go, and look at one another.

"How did you get here?" I curiously ask. Not that I mind she's here, but I still want to know.

"Well, I told them I was Lola and it was urgent that I see you and they said it wouldn't be a problem. I just couldn't wait three months to see you again. My Mom got me the plane tickets and here I am," she finishes with a smile.

"You did all that just to see me for one night?"

"Actually, I leave after your next concert." Her hands make their way up to cup my face. My body shivers. "Think you can handle having me around for three days?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" My enthusiasm is at an all time high right now. I can't believe this is actually happening.

Lilly's eyes sparkle, the tears subsiding, as she leans in to press her soft lips against mine. Strawberry lip gloss over powers me and a soft moan escapes me. "Miley?" Her breath hits my lips, making me shiver, once again, with excitement.

"Yea, Lil?" I ask in a near whisper.

"I know you're touring, but… I still want to be your girlfriend…"

"Me too," I interrupt. "I love you so much, Lilly."

After a few more minutes of kissing, Lilly pulls me back to the rest of the world around us. "As much as I want to stay here kissing you, you have fans waiting to meet you."

My eyes widen. "Oh no, I almost forgot!" Releasing Lilly's hands, I rush over to my mirror to reapply some makeup. It didn't take too long. "How do I look?" I ask Lilly, facing her.

"Gorgeous," she smiles. "Let's go before there's a riot." Lilly opens the door for me, follows, and then links her hand with mine. Absolutely perfect…

-----

The meet and greet was successful and I was able to go through it with real happiness. Many hours later found us on my tour bus heading out to my next destination. Lilly and I are snuggled up on my couch watching TV; she's sound asleep. My eyes struggle to stay open. The sight of her holding onto me, blonde hair sprawled out, is too beautiful to miss. But, sleep is now starting to get the better of me.

It's going to be really hard when she has to go back home, but for now I have her and I'm going to cherish every moment of it. Apparently her Mom allowed her to do this for the rest of the tour; visit me once a month. Knowing she'll be coming back gives me inner strength to go on happily the rest of my time on tour. Sleep comes much easier with that very thought in mind, holding my beloved Lilly in my arms. To this, I silently say goodnight.

_I love you, Lilly…_

**I know it wasn't very long, but hope you enjoyed it anyways :) Let me know what you think. All your reviews were awesome! And I hope to see some more. It's always great to hear what you gusy think. Thanks!!**


End file.
